House Call
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: Judy and Nick investigate a call from an old abondened house.


"You know this is just a prank call, right?" Nick sighed as the two pulled up to an abandoned building.

"Trust me, slick, I know. But what can we do? We go where we're told," Judy said jumping out from the cruiser.

"Yah I know, but still, come on! Anyone can tell that it's just some stupid teenagers making some stupid prank call on Halloween to waste our time just so they can laugh at us," he growled as he followed Judy up some cement stairs to the door of the building. "They're probably watching us right now," he grumbled.

"If I recall, you've told me that you did similar things in your youth," Judy smirked as she raised her paw to knock on the door.

"Yah, but I was young so I didn't have to care. Now I'm an old man who shouts at kids for being on my lawn," Nick chuckled.

"Nick, you live in an apartment , you don't have a lawn," Judy giggled as she knocked on the door.

Nick shrugged, "Eh, I thought it would add some comedic effect." Judy rolled her eyes at her partner, Always so funny, she thought to herself.

The two waited patiently for there to be an answer to their knock, even though they knew it was highly unlikely anyone would come. This place has been abandoned for years, overgrowth and decay of the building being telltale signs of that. This rickety old house hadn't had anyone in it for a very long time, and the two officers are well aware of that.

"Well, that was a waste of my time," Nick groaned after the two stood there for a minute.

"Like we had anything else better to do," Judy said as they turned to leave. The two took one step down the steps, before the sound of the door creaking open caught their attention again. The partners looked at the door, then at each other.

"Like I said, pranksters," Nick said, growing increasingly annoyed. Now the two have to go in there and find whoever thinks they are being hilarious. Assuming this place is abandoned and foreclosed, it would belong to the city which means whoever is here is trespassing. Now instead of doing something important, the officers have to find the prankster and do something with them. They'd probably just give them a slap on the wrist and send them home, but not before Nick would let loose Judy on them to scare them straight. You wouldn't think it, but the little bun can be quite intimidating when she needs to be.

"Come on, let's make this quick," Nick grumbled as they walked into the building. Judy went to flip the lights on, but unsurprisingly they didn't work. So they had to rely on their flashlights.

"If you're in here I suggest you just come out now, this is the police and we don't appreciate it when our time is wasted," Nick called out, his voice echoing off the old wooden walls of the house. Their was no response to his call. "If you don't come out now, you'll be in even more trouble than you already are," the fox shouted. They waited a few more moments for a response, only to be met with silence.

"Alright, let's split up and check the whole house. Hopefully there's someone in here so they're not wasting their time. "I'll take the north half of the house, you take the south. If we don't find anything, then we'll head upstairs," Judy planned out.

"Whatever you say, ma'am" Nick smirked, giving his bunny partner a sarcastic salute before going over to his area.

Judy chuckled as she shook her head at her oh-so-lovable partner. Turning away from Nick, she began searching everywhere for some sort of animal hiding from her and Nick; which wasn't hard considering the only places she had to check were three closets. The first two held nothing special: only years of collected dust and cobwebs. It was the third closet that peaked the bunnies interest, and not in a good way. Judy stared down at a pile of assorted cloths, all different shapes and sizes from all sorts of animals. "What the hell?" She mumbled under her breath.

On the other side of the house, Nick found himself inside the kitchen searching around for the little assholes who decided to ruin his night. He checked in all the cupboards and cabinets for any smaller mammals, before going over to the walk in pantry. Before he even opened the door, the fox smelled something foul radiating from inside. "Looks like someone forgot to take some food," he said, opening the door. Nicks first reaction was to just stare at what was in front of him; it took him a moment to realize what he was looking at and it caused him to take a step back and avert his eyes. "Judy, you need to get in here now!" he shouted as he tried to hold back the vomit making its way up the vulpine's throat.

Judy heard the panic in Nick's voice and knew something was wrong. She got up from the unusual pile of cloths and raced over to Nick. She got to the kitchen and ran over to her partners side. "Nick, what wron… oh my gosh!" Judy gasped looking in at what was held in the pantry.

"What kind of sick bastard would do this?" Nick whispered being in a state of udder disbelief. This was the worst thing he and Judy had ever seen; he was even surprised when Judy ran over to the sink and threw-up. In the pantry, lined and stacked in a neat orderly fashion, were the severed heads of different kinds of animals. Some seemed to be years old, while others looked more fresh.

"We need to call this in, immediately," Judy panicked. She reached at her radio and began calling for back up, "Dispatch, we need units to the abandoned house on the corner of Jason lane and Freddy drive," the bunny impatiently waited for a response, but only got static. "Dispatch, do you copy," still nothing. "Benjamin," she shouted.

"I don't think he's gonna answer, my radios not working either," Nick said. Fear started to creep into both of them as the reality of the situation dawned on them. "I take back what I said earlier, I don't think that was a prank call," Nick whimpered, "And I also think we're in a house with a psycho. We need to get out of here," the fox panicked as he ran out towards the front door. However, Judy was there to stop him.

"Nick, hold on. If that wasn't a prank call, then there is someone else trapped in here," she stated. Nick was already dreading what she was about to say next. "We need to find them."

Nick didn't really enjoy the idea. Seeing those heads kind of discouraged him from staying here any longer. He usually isn't like this, not one to back down and run away, but this entire place just feels wrong, and it caused the fur on his neck to stand.

"Judy, for all we know they are already dead. There were some heads in there that looked pretty new. Our radios aren't working which is very unusual, and there is a maniac in the house: I say we get out of here and bring back a T.U.S.K force team." As much as the bunny hated the thought of leaving behind an animal who may be in trouble, Nick made a logical argument with going and bringing in back-up. She thought about it for a moment before sighing and silently apologizing to anyone who may still be in here.

"You're right, but let's hurry," She agreed. Nick smiled and reached for the doorknob, trying to turn it but to no avail.

"Uhm," he drawled, wiggling the knob as hard as he could, trying to get the door open. "It's not opening."

"What do you mean it's not opening," Judy started panicking. Nick started ramming his shoulder into the door to see if anything would happen, but to no avail.

"I mean the door won't open." He shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Judy asked alarmed.

"I don't know," Nick breathed, recovering from his multiple shoulder charges on the door. "But what I do know is that we're trapped in here with a psychopath." The partners shared a look of fear, both of them upholstering their tranque guns to ready themselves if they were to have a run in with the killer.

Judy tried to think of what to do, but her mind was clogged up with the image of those heads in that pantry. This is the first time she has been in a situation like this and her nerves were starting to get the better of her. She had already thrown up once tonight, she just wants to get out of here and as far away from the damned place as possible.

Though still scared out of his wits, Nick was holding it together a little bit better than his bunny partner. He scanned the entryway of anything that might help them, but saw nothing. His mind then went to the possibility of breaking out through the windows. He turned to tell Judy of his idea, but a sudden sound stopped him. Creaking coming from the ceiling caused both animals to look up. This confirmed to then that there is, in dead, someone else in here with them. Not wanting to give away their position, Nick tapped Judy on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. She didn't take her eyes off the ceiling, but nodded and started walking with him towards the next room.

Judy and Nick stepped into the room and the fox silently cursed. The Windows were all boarded up, blocking that escape route. Still, he figured it wouldn't hurt to try. He tiptoed over to the wooden boards and started pulling on them as hard as they could. Judy saw what he was trying to do and came over to help. Yet, even with both of them using all their strength, the boards didn't budge an inch.

"This is just great," Nick whispered, growing increasingly annoyed by the second. At this point he was more pissed than scared. Judy was starting to get more and more discouraged about the whole thing. First theirs all the dead animals, they're trapped with a killer, and they can't find a way out of this hell. She was trying to keep her usual optimistic attitude, but it's getting hard.

"You know what," Nick said suddenly, getting Judy to look over at him, "I say we just rush this asshole! I don't want to die by just sitting around doing nothing!" Judy felt like that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, but what other choice do they have? Sitting around wouldn't do them much good, and there isn't anyone coming for them; taking action seems like their best choice.

"Alright, what's the plan?" The bunny sighed, already dreading what was to come.

"We go up there guns-a-blazing and shoot the first person we see," Nick suggested.

"You know, you watch way to many movies," Judy said, not necessarily liking the plan.

"I mean, you got any better ideas?" The fox questioned. Judy didn't say anything, proving her partners point. "Alright then, let's get going." Nick turned around and walked to where he saw the stairs, Judy following close on his tail.

The two walked up the stairs, wincing every time the old wooden pieces of wood creaked under their weight. Once they got to the top, both of them had their guns pointed in either direction, ready to shoot anything they saw. Judy motioned with her gun to the room closest to them on their left. Nick nodded and they shuffled over to it. Judy reached for the handle and opened up the door scanning the room with her gun. Nothing.

They walked to another door on the other side of the hall, Nick doing the same thing as Judy; again he didn't see anything. They continued to do this for every room they came across, having the same results every time. That is until the came to a closet door.

Nick swung open the door to a closet and was met by screams of a frightened animal. It took everything in Nick not to fire a dart into the screaming guy. Instead, the fox shoved his paw over the animals mouth to shut him up. The animal, a raccoon, looked up at Nick and calmed down when he saw it was the police.

"Now I'm going to uncover your mouth, and I need you to not scream. Can you do that for me?" Nick whispered to the trembling animal. He nodded his head, which was good enough for the fox officer. He pulled his paw away and the raccoon stayed calm, at least for the most part.

"Do you know where the killer is," Judy asked the terrified raccoon, but all he did was sit there trembling. "Hey, hey look at me," she said calmly, gaining his attention. "what's your name?"

"Derik," he whispered softly.

"Alright, Derik, we're going to get you out of here, I promise you that; I just need to know where the killer is."

"I, I don't know. He moves so fast, he killed my friends," tears started to fall onto his already tear stained face.

"Alright, alright, that's fine. Everything's going to be okay, just stay between us and we'll get you out of here," Judy promised him, extending out a paw to him. Derik was hesitant at first, but he felt like he could trust her. He grabbed her paw and was pulled onto his feet. "Remember, just stay between us," Judy reminded him; Derik nodded, not really feeling like moving anymore than a few inches away from them.

Now there was only one door left for them to check, the only place where the psycho could be. They inched forward towards the door, Judy reaching slowly, and shakily, for the handle. However, before she even touched the handle, a loud slicing sound pierced the air, followed by two wolf is thumping sounds very close to them. Judy quickly turned around only to see a wide eyed Nick staring at the ground. She glanced down to the floor and gasped, backing up against the wall shaking in fear. "What the hell," she screeched. The raccoon they had just met was now lying in the ground, his head about five feet away from the body.

"This isn't right, we really need to get out of here and now," Nick panicked. He couldn't explain what he just witnessed: one moment he was looking at a raccoon and in the blink of an eye he was falling to the floor with no head.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Judy whimpered.

The two turned to run, going to do everything in their power to get out of this hell hole, but their path was blocked by figure down the hall from them. A dark figure that was seemingly consumed in shadows, stared down at the officers. The two of them didn't even think twice before raising their guns and shooting darts over towards the killer; that is when they witnessed the impossible. Instead of hitting the animal like they expected, the darts phased right through, hitting the wall behind him. The figure laughed at their little attempt.

The fox and rabbit seemed to lose all strength in their bodies; that wasn't supposed to happen, this isn't right. Nick did the only thing he could think of in a situation like this. "Judy, run," He shouted, turning tail and sprinting in a direction away from the thing. Judy was a little caught off guard at first, but soon joined Nick in running. This only amused the figure even more.

"Tick tock, tick tock, goes the clock counting down the time, you'll try to run and you'll try to hide but by morning you'll all be mine! I love the screams and I love dread, it all makes me so excited, but when my time runs out and the sun comes up you'll all be bloody and dead!"

Nick and Judy had never felt so scared in their life as this thing chased after them. They tried to break into a room to hide, but suddenly everything was now locked when the weren't the first time they came down this way. It was no doubt the figure had something to do with it. This forced them in having to try and get back downstairs. They reached the stairwell and were about to get downstairs, but the sudden shouting of Judy got Nick to look back.

"Judy," he screamed as she landed in the paws of the figure. It stared over at the fox, and though it had no face, Nick thought it looked like it was mocking him. Judy squirmed in its grasp, whining and whimpering as she tried to get away. "Please, no," Nick shouted, but his pleas went on deaf ears. Right in front of him, the figure lifted the bunny above him and pulled on her as hard as he could, eventually ripping Judy's head clean off.

"Noooo," Nick cried as Judy's screamed echoed off the walls. "You bastard," he shouted with fury. At that moment all rational thought left the fox and without any second thought he rushed the creature screaming at the top of his lungs. It wouldn't do anything.

Nick was thrown up against the wall and pinned there without the figure even touching him. It walked slowly up to him, allowing Nick to see him more closely, though there wasn't much to see. It was a body made completely out of shadows, it's figure constantly changing shape and never staying the same for long. Nick wanted to away at it, cuss it out, something; but the figure was allowing him to do nothing. Nick wasn't there for long, the figure getting tired of staring at the fox. In a split second, Nicks head became separated from his body and rolled onto the ground stopping right next to Judy's.

The figure seemed pleased with its handiwork, picking up the heads in its grasp. He went back over and collected the raccoons head before going downstairs into the kitchen, opening months pantry where it's collection was. He neatly and methodically placed each of the heads, happy with today's prizes. As it worked, it began to softly sing to itself.

"You tried so hard to run, but were not fast enough. I caught you in my grasp and treated you quite rough. I bet you wish you were home in your bed, instead of now being mine as just a severed head."

* * *

 **Well, that was slightly different for me. Hoped y'all liked it as I do want to write a few more things like this in the spirit of Halloween.**

 **Comment what you think, I always enjoy reading the feedback I get from everyone.**

 **Keep On Keeping On**

 **Peace Out**


End file.
